The present invention relates to implements for handling fish. In particular, the present invention is an implement for gripping and spreading open the mouth of a fish so that a fish hook or bait can be removed.
Implements for gripping and spreading open the mouth of a fish are generally known. A fish mouth spreader and holder provides a simple and efficient device for opening the mouth of a fish and holding it open to permit easy removal of a hook and the placing of the fish on a stringer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,035 to Tennyson discloses one such implement for holding and spreading open the mouth of a fish. The fish mouth spreader and holder includes three plier levers. Two of the plier levers cross each other at mediate pivot portions. Both of these plier levers terminate in a jaw at one end and the opposite end of one lever includes a hand operable handle while the opposite end of the other lever includes an operator end. In operation, as the handle and operator end of the two plier levers approach each other, the jaws of the two plier levers also approach one another.
The third plier lever is also pivoted to the first two plier levers at its mediate portion. However, the third plier lever does not cross either of the first two plier levers and its jaw and handle portion remain on the same side of the pivot. The first two levers hold the upper lip of the fish while the third lever is used to engage and thereby spread and hold open the mouth of the fish for hook removal. However, due to the smooth nature of the jaws of the two plier levers, large fish or tenacious fish may at times work themselves free from the holding force provided by the first two levers.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved implements for gripping and spreading open the mouth of a fish. Specifically, there is a need for a gripping implement that provides a more secure and positive gripping force to prevent large fish and tenacious fish from wiggling free of the gripping implement. In addition, there is a need for a gripping implement of efficient design and light weight which is easy to use and can be carried in a fishing tackle box without adding a large amount of additional weight.